


the sad boy you promise to kiss

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy





	the sad boy you promise to kiss

there's a boy underneath you. He's fragile and delicate. You treat him like glass.

the boy is broken, but he loves you, he loves you so much.

in fact, you think you're the only thing he really and truly loves.

kiss me, he whispers, begs between chapped and blood crusted lips.

I can't, you whisper back, but this whisper is strong, it blows like a soft wind between the two of you.

he inhales, closes his eyes,

yes you can.

you kiss him then, and he opens his eyes when the slip of your tongue,  
rubs the inside of his cheek.

there, he says, there you go.

Then the boy begins to cry and you aren't surprised. You just let him.

There's a boy underneath you and his eyes are burning, a shade of pink too bright.

you want to tell him that it's okay, that he'd be alright, but your mouth is sewn shut.

and he wouldn't believe you anyway.

so he cries and you kiss him through it instead.

I love you, you tell the broken boy. He looks up at you and smiles back

I know.

He knows.


End file.
